


Someone’s Going to Emergency, Somebody’s Going to Jail

by Pdxtrent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdxtrent/pseuds/Pdxtrent
Summary: Stiles heard the voicemail click on as the omega beat his fist against the door. The sound of his claws raking the metal. He was shaking as he dialed Derek instead.“What is it Stiles?” Derek snapped.“Dude, the omega, it’s here. At the school!” Stiles shouted into the phone. He heard the omega resume it’s battering against the door. “I tried Scott but he didn’t answer, and I don’t know how long the door to the boiler room can hold it off.”He’d checked all the doors in the school and it was the most secure, after all the times werewolves had come after him here it had seemed prudent. But he still wasn’t sure how long it could hold one off.“I’m on my way.” Derek growled into the phone.





	1. Chapter 1

 

      Scott heard his phone vibrating against the floor across the room where it had fallen out of his pocket. Beneath him he felt Allison pause to see if he was going to get it, but it was probably just Stiles checking to see if he was free for some CoD, and he could call him back afterward.  He bent back down to kiss her again. 

 

                           ****

      Stiles heard the voicemail click on as the omega beat his fist against the door. The sound of his claws raking the metal. He was shaking as he dialed Derek instead.

       “What is it Stiles?” Derek snapped. 

       “Dude, the omega, it’s here. At the school!” Stiles shouted into the phone. He heard the omega resume it’s battering against the door. “I tried Scott but he didn’t answer, and I don’t know how long the door to the boiler room can hold it off.”  

       He’d checked all the doors in the school and it was the most secure, after all the times werewolves had come after him here it had seemed prudent. But he still wasn’t sure how long it could hold one off.

        “I’m on my way.” Derek growled into the phone. 

 

                             ****      

        Derek screeched to a halt in front of the school and jumped out of the car, leaving the door ajar in his rush to get to Stiles. When he turned the corner he saw the boiler room door hanging open and fear flooded his system. He rushed through and jumped to the ground below, skipping all the steps. The omega turned from Stiles’ crumpled body as he landed. A low growl of warning turned into a roar of challenge as Derek hurled himself toward the omega. 

       There was little contest, as the omega flailed weakly against Derek’s attack, and within moments Derek had ripped out his throat and turned back to where Stiles lay in an expanding pool of blood on the floor. Derek could hear his breathing growing shallow, and his heartbeat slowing. He picked Stiles up and rushed back to the car, setting him gently into the passenger seat before jumping in and driving to the hospital. 

 

                           ****

       John sighed and rubbed his eyes. The monthly overtime report in front of him blurring in his vision. His cell phone chirped with the annoying ringtone that Stiles had programmed as his own and he picked up the phone with a smile. “Stiles, if you love me please tell me you’re on your way to surprise me with a burger and some curly fries?” He said unto the phone. 

         “Sheriff, this is Derek Hale, there was an attack and I’ve got Stiles in the car with me, I’m taking him to the hospital.” 

        “I’ll be right there.” John replied standing up and grabbing his keys. “Is he-“ 

       “I don’t know. He’s breathing, but there’s a lot of blood.” Derek replied. 

       John hung up with out a word and rushed out the door.

 

                           ****

       Melissa looked up as Derek Hale burst through the door carrying Stiles. Both of them were covered in blood and she moved forward to gesture Derek where to take him. 

       “What did this?” Melissa asked as Derek set him gently into the bed she’d guided him toward. 

       “An omega cornered him at the school.” Derek replied. “I got there as quick as I could but he’d already gotten to him.” 

         She nodded, her lips tight as she cut away Stiles T-shirt to reveal the gashes where the omega had clawed into him, and the gaping wound where it had torn out a bite. She clinched as the wounds came into view. 

         She turned and ordered one of the other nurses to get a doctor and turned to Derek “You’re going to need to wait out there, can you call John and Scott and let them know what’s going on?” 

       He nodded. “I called the Sheriff already, he should be here soon. But I’ll go call Scott and the pack.” He glanced back as he slipped out of the room, a panicked concern written across his face. 

 

                           ****

         Scott hears his phone vibrate again, and Allison stops what she’s doing. “You should check that.” She said quietly.

       “It’s probably just Stiles.” He says. “I can call him back later.” 

        “It might be someone else, or something serious. That omega might have friends with it.” 

         He sighs and gets up. Picking up his phone he sees it is indeed Stiles and sighs as he answers it. “What’s up Stiles?” 

        “It’s Derek.” The voice on the other end says. “Stiles was attacked at the school a little while ago, we’re at the hospital.” 

         “Is he going to be okay?” 

         “I don’t know Scott, they’re taking him into surgery now. The doctors-“ Derek paused a strange catch in his voice, “the doctors don’t seem to think it’s going well. He’s lost a lot of blood.” 

        “We’re on our way!” Scott almost shouted into the phone. 

        “A lot of good that does now.” Derek said bitterly as he hung up.

        Scott looked at his phone puzzled until he checked his notifications. Stiles had called and sent 6 texts for help. Guilt swept over him as he reached for his clothes. He looked at Allison, “it’s Stiles. He got attacked and he’s at the hospital.” She also reaches for her clothes and got dressed hurriedly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

     There’s a lot of things that get missed when you’re a single parent. Science fairs, lacrosse games, and more meals than you really feel comfortable with. But this last year John knows he’s been missing more than that. He wasn’t used to Stiles keeping secrets, and yet the secrets had begun to pile up, the lies had begun to pile up, and it seems to have led to here with John sitting in a waiting room waiting for a doctor to tell him if his son was going to live or die.

      Across from him sat two boys, Scott McCall and Derek Hale, both of them wrapped clearly blaming themselves for whatever had led to this, and John’s cop brain couldn’t turn off trying to put things together. Scott had been a constant presence in Stile’s life since the first grade, but Derek was something new. Both of them were evasive and strangely defiant. Derek had been on the phone when John had arrived, but hung up almost immediately, and Scott had arrived just a few minutes later with the Argent girl he’d been seeing.

      A moment later, Allison came back from the bathroom, and he she was wearing the same guilty face as the other two. They seemed like good kids, well, maybe not the Hale kid. He’d been in trouble a few times before the fire, and something like that, it changed a man. After the arrests the year before, and his obvious connections with multiple crimes, he was the kind of guy you didn’t want your son hanging around. But John’s gut told him there was more to this.

      While he waited he thought back over all the strange incidents form the year before, and tried to fit the evidence into a pattern that made sense.

 

                         ****

 

      Derek was both furious and terrified. The guilt rolling off both Scott and Allison intensified both emotions.  He was so tired of Scott’s selfish bullshit. He knew he’d been as bad, if not worse, but Scott had known the omega was drifting around causing problems. The pack knew it was almost certainly the one responsible for the attack in Redding. He’d put everyone on high alert and told them to keep an eye on their phones in case someone needed help. And less than 24 hours later Scott had ignored Stiles calling him.

      Now he was listening in to the doctors in the operating room, and he could tell it was not going well. The bites had chewed into several organs and Stiles was losing blood faster than they could get it into him. Beside him he could feel Scott tense every time the surgeons spoke, and he knew he was listening in as well. He looked over at him, his fear overcoming his fury and Scott turned his miserable face to look at Derek. Derek spoke softly, so neither the sheriff nor Allison could hear “I know he didn’t want to be turned before, but if it continues to get worse, should I bite him?”

       Scott nodded, “I think you need to talk to his dad now. It’s time. You can’t make the decision without him.”

       Derek winced and glanced across at the sheriff who was looking back and forth at Derek and Scott like he was trying to crack a riddle. The look was so much like the one that Stiles wore when he was doing the same thing that Derek’s heart tightened for a moment. He knew that the sheriff was more rigid in his thinking than Stiles, less prepared to go outside the box, but eventually he was going to trip over the right thing and was going to figure it out for himself just like Stiles had. Scott was right in this, it was well past time. Derek prepared himself to tell his secret all over again, and in the back of his mind he could smell smoke.

 

                   ****

 

     Chris had headed to the school immediately after Derek had hung up. It was easy to find the omegas body, and wrap it in a tarp to remove it as close to inconspicuous as possible once it was fully dark. He took his time getting all of the blood cleaned up, then using bleach to clean the last of the evidence. Hunters had centuries of experience dealing with the bodies of their kills, though it felt weird to be cleaning up after a werewolf’s kill. He thought back to the way Derek had sounded on the phone, afraid and alone and once again he cursed his sisters memory. He’d tried explaining to Derek once how he’d missed the obvious, but it had only reinforced his own feelings of being blind to her evil. Cleaning up a crime scene or two was the least he could to do atone for his own part in the man’s losses.

      Once the basement was clear of any evidence of the struggle or the blood, he lifted the body up onto his shoulder and carried it up the stairs. He glanced at the door to the basement, but there wasn’t much he could do about that part, and he just had to hope that replacing the doorknob would be enough to keep people from noticing the other damage.  He was in for a long night.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure exactly where this will go right now, other than forcing Scott to see what a terrible friend he's been. I'm apparently incapable of trying to keep the adults acting like adults.

**Author's Note:**

> Good grief.  
> I was trying to write chapter 33 of my usual fic and this scene kept floating in the back of my head so I needed to write it out. I have a lot to say on the subject of bad friend Scott so there’s definitely more coming.


End file.
